To Sin
by shu-chan77901
Summary: Envy moves to a new high school where he meets a lot of trouble in the size of a chibi. What is with this guy named Roy? Oh how the past does haunt us. Please R&R EnvyEd & Slight RoyEd ON HOLD
1. 1 Arrival of the sin

**-To Sin-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did I would already be a world renown author. (Cries silently in a corner.) I do not own the song that I used in this chapter either. It is property of Nickleback. **

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this one. This is my second FMA Story so please be nice to me. Please R&R. **

**The song is Savin' Me by Nickleback.**

**-Chapter 1-**

**-Arrival of the sin-**

"_**Prison gates won't open for me. **_

_**On these hands and knees I'm crawling. **_

_**Oh, I reach for you.**_

_**Well, I'm terrified of these four walls.**_

_**These iron bars can't keep my soul in."**_

**A teen with wild hair stared out the window as the plane landed in a new town. Lucky him. A new town with a new home and new surroundings. He stared at the buildings off in the distance. What was this place going to look like? **

**"Well, we're here." a man beside the boy stated as passengers began to pile off the plane to gather their stuff. "I still don't see why we couldn't just drive here." The teen mumbled under his breath, but the man still caught his words. **

**"I thought it'd be a good thing, Envy, so we could bond a little. Once we get there I'll have to leave on a business trip." the man stated as he patted the boy's shoulder. Envy rolled his eyes at that.**

**He was use to being alone. His Dad was constantly gone on business trips and that kind of thing. A taxi pulled up to them as his father flagged one down. **

**"This is going to be a snores fest." Envy whispered to himself. School would start tomorrow for him, and he didn't know what to expect yet. **

"_**All I need is you.**_

_**Come please I'm calling. **_

_**And oh, I scream for you.**_

_**Hurry, I'm falling."**_

**The next morning came when he was woken up by the loud honking of his father's car. Envy practically jumped out of bed when his father did that. (Very funny mental image of Envy jumping about five feet in the air scared to death cause of his father's damn horn.) **

**After begrudgingly saying his good byes to his father he went to go get dressed. He wasn't too excited about a new school his his track record from his last school was longer than that of any other student. **

**They'd stamped him a troublemaker a long time ago when he was still in grade school. Most of the teachers described him as an attention deprived kid. He hated teachers for all that they were worth, and he vowed to make their lives as miserable as possible.**

**He smiled at the thought as he got on his motorcycle. That was the only good thing about his father. He didn't care that much about what his son did as long as he didn't kill anyone or cause any serious damage to himself. **

"_**Show me what it's like.**_

_**To be the last one standing.**_

_**And teach me wrong from right.**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be." **_

**The halls were fairly clean. They were a lot better than his last school. He'd give them that much. Envy stopped to scratch his head. He had no idea where his first class was, and to think he'd actually got here on time just to find his classes. (Let's all have a pity party.) **

**The first bell rung signaling that had to get to their classes, and that's when Envy first saw the blond haired chibi. **

"_**Say it for me.**_

_**Say it to me.**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me.**_

_**Say ii if it's worth saving me." **_

**He was walking with a group of people who Envy made out to be his friends. The Chibi had beautiful golden blond hair that was tied back in a braid, golden eyes to match his fair hair, and a beautiful body.**

**You see in Envy's last school he was known as the gay guy, but that didn't bother him none. If anyone poked him about it he'd just beat the crud out of them like always. This boy looked heaven sent.**

"_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me.**_

_**With these broken wings I'm falling**_

_**And all I see is you.**_

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me**_

_**And I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story."**_

**This one boy caught Envy's stare, and instead of a greeting smile he gave him a death glare. (Bet you can't guess who the person glaring at Envy was.) **

**That's when the finale ball rang, and Envy realized he was late. It wasn't like he cared though or anything. When he finally gave up trying to find his class he asked for directions only having his class be the one right behind him. **

**"You must be the new student." A very pretty lady stated as a silence washed over the class. (Bet you can't guess who the teacher is. ) She had long flowing black hair with nice curves. **

**I nodded speechless at her appearance. "You can call me Lust." She looked out over her class. "All right class, I'd like you to meet your new class mate, Envy." Envy did his usual bow to the class.**

"_**And oh, I scream for you.**_

_**Come please I'm calling**_

_**And all I need is you**_

_**Come please I'm falling."**_

**Envy's gaze traveled around the class for a moment until his gaze came upon the group of people that the chibi had been with. He felt a smirk spread across his face at the sight. **

**"There's a seat right over there by Ed." Lust said pointing over to where the cute blond sat. "They'll help you with the work." She stated as she sat down at her desk. **

"_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last man standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be.**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me."**_

**Ed smiled at as Envy sat down next to him much to the black haired man's anger. "Welcome, I'm Edward Elric, but all my friends call me Ed." The chibi said smiling. **

**"I'm Envy." Envy replied with a small smirk. "What kind of name is that?" The boy who'd been glaring at him the whole time asked glaring still.**

**"It's my name." Envy replied nonchalantly. This boy was getting so mad that you could see steam coming out of his ears. (Can you imagine that...? If you haven't realized who this character is it's Roy. Roy with steam coming out of his ears...That's a funny sight.)**

"_**Hurry I'm falling**_

_**And all I need is you**_

_**Come please I'm calling**_

_**And Oh I scream for you**_

_**Hurry I'm falling." **_

**"The name's Roy Mustang." Roy said trying to regain his composure. Time passed slowly as Envy listened to the group's talk. Envy was slightly relieved when the bell rang for his next class. **

**"I have a word of advice for you." Someone whispered as someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see a girl with blond hair too. "Stay away from what belongs to Mustang, or you'll live to regret it." The girl stated as she looked over her shoulder. **

**"I'm Riza, If you need anything please let me know." Envy though up a plan to get back at Roy for making fun of his name. And thus the battle begun.**

"_**Show me what it's like to be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**Hurry I'm falling **_

_**Say it to me say it for me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me"**_

_**TBC... **_

**Here it is, the very first chapter hope you enjoyed it. This is the longest chapter that I've ever wrote. **

**Envy: I can't believe that Lust's my TEACHER...**


	2. 2 the bigger you are the harder you fall

**-To Sin-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters that appear on the series though I wish I did. Then I'd be famous, but that's another story. T.T I don't own the song either. It's owned by 3 doors down**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Just so you know that rating may change later on in the story. **

**Song- 3 Doors Down Kryptonite **

**-Chapter 2-**

**-The bigger you are the harder you fall- **

**(I thought the song would be appropriate for this chapter)**

**The next day came all to early for Envy, but he got to school on time none the less. Roy, Ed, and some of their other friends sat all together talking about who knew what. **

**As Envy made his way to his seat, Roy glanced at him with an evil smirk on his face. Envy noticed that he'd slipped his hand over Ed's shoulder, and that alone was enough to make his blood boil. **

"_**I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind**_

_**I left my body somewhere in the sands of time." **_

**"He knows this means war..." Envy thought to himself as he sat down behind Ed. Little did Envy know, Ed had shrugged his hand off and turned around to talk to him.**

**"How did you like you first day?" Ed asked with that cute smile of his. "It was all right." Envy had his head half leaning on the desk and half leaning on his arms. **

**"Alright class, it's time to get to work." Lust called as she dropped a heavy book onto her desk. Ed turned around to face front, and Envy smirked at his soon to be chibi. **

"_**I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time." **_

**The bell rang for first period to be over with, and the kids, in a eager rush to leave Lust's class, stampeded out of the room. **

**Envy and Roy were the only two people left in the class. (Lust had even left.) "So, I see you've come on strong to Ed. Well, here's a word of advice for you. He's my little toy. You keep your slimy hands off of him." **

**Envy laughed at that. "If anyone should keep their slimy hands off of him it should be you." Roy glared at him. "You know what, you don't have a chance with him anyway." **

"_**I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon." **_

**"You'd better watch yourself because I have friends in high places Sin." Roy laughed spitting onto Envy's shoe. That was the last straw.**

"_**I feel there is nothing I can do**_

_**yeah, I watched the float to the dark side of the moon."**_

**Envy jumped at Roy, and they both hit the ground with an unpleasant thump. "You can't tell me that you don't know what being in love is like." Roy was egging him on. **

**"You son of a..." All of the sudden Envy turned around to see Ed standing in the door way holding a hand dismissively over his mouth like a small child. (Such a cute mental image.) **

"_**After all I knew it had to be something to do with you."**_

**In a blink of an eye, Ed turned on his heels and took off running. Had it really looked like they were doing something wrong here? **

**"This isn't the end Sin. You may have won the battle, but you won't win the war." (Where have I heard that one before?) With that, Roy shot out from under Envy and took off running after Ed. **

"_**I really don't mind what happens now and then.**_

_**As long as you'll be my friend at the end. **_

_**If I go crazy will you still call me Superman?"**_

**During P.E Envy sat by himself thinking. He knew he'd seen Ed and Roy in his class yesterday, but they weren't here. **

**Envy slightly wondered where they were. Something in the back of Envy's mind told him that whatever was going on wasn't good, but he decided to ignore it since kids skipped all the time. **

"_**If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand? **_

_**I'll keep you by my side with my super human might, my Kryptonite."**_

**Lunch finally rolled around, and just like he'd expected Ed and Roy weren't around. Where could they have gone. Envy, although he'd never admit it, was starting to worry.**

"_**You call me strong, you call me weak.**_

_**But still your secrets I will keep.**_

_**You took for grated all those times I've never let you down."**_

**By the next morning, Envy was praying that Ed was in school. Roy, he could live without. Roy walked into the room and sat in his seat with that ugly smug smirk on his face.**

**"Where's Ed?" Envy asked as he turned towards the smug boy. "He should be here soon. I walked with him to school, although I must say he wasn't feeling good this morning." **

**The smugness in Roy's was enough to make him puke. All the sudden Ed stumbled into the class room. He looked horrible like he hadn't slept for the past couple of weeks. **

"_**You stumbled in and bumped your head.**_

_**If not for me then you'd be dead. **_

_**I picked you up and put you back on solid ground."**_

**In one quick movement Envy shot out of his seat and rushed over to Ed who passed out. "He has a high fever." Envy told Lust as she rushed over to the two.**

**"Take him to the nurse." she stated as Envy did as he was told. **

"_**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? **_

_**If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand.**_

_**I'll keep you by my side with my super human might**_

_**my Kryptonite." **_

**"Thank you..." Envy looked down to see that the Chibi was waking up. "For what?" He replied with slight interest in his tone. **

**"For saving me from Roy..." **

"_**Yeah, If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman.**_

_**If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand.**_

_**I'll keep you by my side with my super human might**_

_**My Kryptonite."**_

_**TBC... **_

**I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for getting this far. Don't forget to review. I've got cookies for my reviewers. **

**Shu-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3 let me go

**-To Sin-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or any of the characters from the series. So don't, and don't remind me that I do. I don't own 3 doors down song that I'm going to use either so bite me.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with other stuff. Plus my spring breaks over so Who knows when I'll update next. Don't forget to review. **

**This chapter focuses mainly on Ed just so you know. **

**-Chapter 3-**

**-Let me go-**

** song- Let me go, 3 doors down**

"_**One more kiss could be the best thing. **_

_**One more lie could be the worst thing.**_

_**And all these thoughts are never resting**_

_**And you're not something I deserve." **_

**Ed was hiding in his secret spot. No one was ever able to find the Chibi here. This was a place where he came to get away from the troubles of his life. **

**Tears streamed down his cheeks. Roy lived right next door to him, and he was scared of him now. He'd always thought that he'd loved him. **

**"I love you..." those words echoed through his mind as he sat silently with his knees drawn to his chest. "I hate you..." those haunting words refused to go away though. **

"_**In my mind there's only you now. **_

_**This world falls on my.**_

_**In this world there's real and there's make believe.**_

_**This seems real to me."**_

**The light in Roy's house was shining through the darkness of the night. Ed smiled to himself. That whole day he couldn't get that new student out of his mind even when Roy hurt him. **

**Ed sat up in a tree branch in his back yard. Shadows danced around in Roy's house. He was positive that he was going to make his nightly appearance at his house. **

**Roy had gotten on his Dad's good side, and now his Dad was hoping that they ended up together, but he doesn't know how he treats him. "I hate you..." those words echoed through his mind. Why was he so confused.**

"_**You love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. **_

_**You love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**So let me go**_

_**Let me go."**_

**Ed watched as the lights flickered off in the window, and he swore he heard the door open and close. Not wanting to face Roy's wrath, Ed jumped from the tree and ran back inside. **

"_**I dream ahead to what I hope for**_

_**And I turn my back on loving you**_

_**How can this love be a good thing**_

_**I now know where I going through." **_

**Just like he'd expected there came a knock to the door. Being that Al and his Dad were making dinner, Ed opened the door. **

**Roy's eyes twinkled as they caught sight of HIS chibi. That made Ed silently recoil. "Good evening Ed." Roy said with a smirk. "Did you have fun today?" Ed frowned, but none the less let him in. **

"_**In my mind there's only you now. **_

_**This world falls on me**_

_**In this world there's real and there's make believe**_

_**This seems real to me."**_

**"It smells good in here." Roy commented to his dad. "Why thank you. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure that Ed would like that." Mr. Elric stated. (Don't know how to write his real name so I'm not even going to try.) **

**Ed stiffened at that. He was too afraid to tell them what Roy was doing. He didn't want them to worry either. That's one thing that he hated to do.**

"_**I dream ahead to what I hope for**_

_**and I turn my back on loving you.**_

_**How can this love be a good thing **_

_**I now know where I'm going through."**_

**The four of them sat at their small table. "You know, I'm glad that Ed found someone like you." My. Elric stated as he looked up from his dinner. "I am too." Roy smiled to the Chibi. **

**Ed mentally kicked himself. His dad was starting to sound like he was going to give him away to be married or something. "Are you going to be staying with us tonight?" "Sure, if you guys want me to." "Ed could use the company. I have a late night meeting to go to, and Al's going over to a friends." **

**Ed berated himself for opening the door. He knew what was coming, and he didn't want a part of it. **

"_**In my head there's only you now**_

_**This world falls on my**_

_**In this world there's make believe**_

_**this seems real to me." **_

**"Say it Ed..." Roy hissed as he pressed himself against the Chibi. "I...love...only...you...Roy..." the crying boy cried as he collapsed onto the bed exhausted. (Sorry Roy fans, I like him too. It's just that I'm picking on him this story.) **

"_**You love me, but you don't know who I am." **_

**Tears spilled from his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Everything went so fast, and afterwards the small Chibi laid on the bed in a broken heap. **

**"I hate you...I hate you Roy." Those words sounded through his mind. Nothing seemed real anymore. He wanted nothing more than to close himself off from everything. **

**Roy had left the room for a little while, and Ed was thankful for the silence. **

"_**I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. **_

_**You love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**So let me go**_

_**Just let me go**_

_**let me go." **_

**Footsteps resonated through the house. There was this eerie feel about their huge house when it was this empty. Ed pulled the blankets tightly over his small frame as he prayed to be left alone. **

"_**And no matter how hard I try**_

_**I can't escape these things inside. **_

_**I know, I know**_

_**When all the pieces fall apart**_

_**you will be the only one who know**_

_**Who knows." **_

**The door creaked open with the slowest motion possible. Then the footsteps of socked feet on wood floor resonated through the small room. **

**Ed pulled his knees closer to his stomach in an attempt to hide away. **

"_**You love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**I'm torn in between this life I lead and where I stand**_

_**you love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**So let me go**_

_**Just let me go."**_

**The bed shifted under Roy's weight as did the covers as he crawled under them. **

**Arms that were warm, and yet so cold wrapped around the Chibi's body and pulled him closer. That's when something snapped in the chibi. **

**He shot out of the bed and took off running. (He is wearing clothes all you perverts) The door was slammed shut, and he knew that Roy was following him when he heard the door slam shut a second time. **

"_**You love me but you don't **_

_**you love me but you don't **_

_**you love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**you love me but you don't**_

_**you love me but you don't" **_

**Ed just had to get away. He wanted Roy to let him go...**

"_**You love me but you don't know me." **_

_**TBC...**_

_**In the next Chapter...**_

**Envy takes a walk and comes across the one who's been haunting his mind all day.**

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review please. I've got cookies for my reviewers. Hope to hear what you think of my story. **


End file.
